Especially for You
by Milky Etoile
Summary: Thrill Pair He thought it would be just another day. But then again, a perfectly normal day could always turn into a horribly messed up day. But maybe being weird would be enough…or maybe romantic?


Yo there peeps! First timer here on writing a PoT fic! Not to mention _this_ kind…teehee! Well, this is just a little thing for Valentine's Day, a day full of love! Hehe…although at the moment, I don't think I'll ever have a love life at all…-sigh- Ah well. Now please let me move on to my short one-shot made on the spot! Hope you like it! As pointless it might be…

**Disclaimer:** -groans- Need I do this? Oh come on! Gah, fine! All of this does _not_ belong to me! Characters from this anime are owned by Konomi Takeshi-san. All standard disclaimers apply! Now don't make me say that again! –glares-

**Summary:** He thought it would be just another day. But then again, a perfectly normal day could always turn into a horribly messed up day. But maybe being weird would be enough…or maybe romantic?

* * *

_"He who kisses the joy as it flies lives in eternity's sunrise."_

_-William Blake_

* * *

**Especially for You**

_By_

_Milky Etoilé

* * *

_

It was just another normal day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and students were walking around school half an hour before the actual start of classes for the day.

Yes, it was a bright and clear morning. It was the usual start of most perfectly normal days. This day was going to be perfect. So perfect that a certain dark-haired freshman tennis player thought nothing could ever ruin it.

"Ryoma-sama! Please accept this!" A neatly wrapped box with a red bow tied onto it was pushed in his hands in the middle of his brooding.

"Ryoma-sama! I made these especially for you!" And a larger parcel was handed over to him.

Of course, there would always be the possibility that he was wrong about the oh-so-perfect day.

"Ryoma-sama! I did this with all my heart!"

Yes, he had just realized that he had forgotten a single _little_ fact about the day as an equally large package was given to him.

"Wah! Ryoma-sama looks so cool!"

"So handsome!"

Obviously, a lot of teens from the female population of the school were squealing and squabbling around him.

"Ryoma-sama! Daisukiiiii—!"

Ehm…surely! Love was in the air…

"Marry me, Ryoma-sama!"

Uh…now that's too much love but the fact remains that…

"It's Valentine's Day today, Ryoma-sama! Let's go on a date, just the two of us!"

Yes…the oh-so-despicable (to him it was) day was today.

Of course, the usual _small_ stack of chocolates and love letters (and not to mention, a few flowers as well) were ever present.

Back when he was in America, he also had to go through the hell of facing fan girls and such. But those fan girls were only few, seeing as only a few had known he was that same young prodigy that won in a couple (or more) tournaments for years in a row. And even fewer found out where he lived.

Ryoma hoped that his experience on this certain date in Japan would be a lot _nicer_ than what he went through before.

But alas, his hopes were soon shattered when it all started with two girls approaching him and both giving him packages that were neatly wrapped in red and _pink_ of all colors. Of course, the only two who dared do such a thing were Tomoka and Sakuno.

The event had taken place before their morning practice and he barely even acknowledged their presence. Had he not been looking at the direction they were, it might have been obvious he was ignoring them. The poor girls…but still…after that, more girls (and a few guys…hehe…) dared to disturb his peace by giving him presents that he didn't even care to open and just left the stack of them in the tennis team's locker room.

Naturally, he left them on a bench before going to his first class in the morning.

And _naturally,_ Ryoma's teammates had to tease him about it when they met in their locker room as they had arranged so they could try and escape the already mob of fans that were following them around later on.

"Wai! Who would've thought you had so many admirers, ochibi!" The current acrobatic player of the Seigaku tennis team regulars, Eiji Kikumaru patted the freshman's back hard.

"You pile of chocolates and other gifts is a whole mountain compared to buchou's!" Momoshiro Takeshi exclaimed, ruffling his young friend's dark hair while the aforementioned team captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu only jerked his head to the other direction. And naturally, he had that expressionless look at the moment, even at such a situation.

"That hurts…" Ryoma muttered as his Momo messed up his hair even more.

"And look! Echizen's even got some flowers!" Horio pointed at the whole bouquet of flowers that sat beside the tall pile of presents in front of them.

There was something that Ryoma didn't mention to them though. It was partly because what he didn't dare mention was bothering him.

"Ne, Echizen. Did you take the cards from these? They don't seem to have any letters in them as they usually have…" Of course, the ever-smiling Syusuke Fuji had been pointing to a separate pile of small packages and a bouquet that didn't seem to have any name of who gave it or at least as small message full of love.

An unreadable expression was on the freshman prodigy's features for a split second.

"Ah…it didn't have any note when I got them…" Ryoma answered in a slightly nervous voice.

It seemed the tensai had hit the spot…although he wasn't supposed to know…

"Who do you think gave these then? I mean, people normally give red roses to their loved ones during these kinds of days, why give something like this? Who knows if this person was actually planning to do something bad to you? Do you have any idea at all who it could be?" Oishi continuously asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Baby's breath symbolizes everlasting love. Sprigs of white tendrils of ivy stand for affection and means that the giver is anxious to please the receiver. White roses stand for eternal love, innocence, heavenly, secrecy and silence all in the flower language." Sadaharu Inui pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and continued to write notes on his new notebook in which he decided to place information about his co-players personal lives. He had just enumerated the meanings of the flowers that were in the bouquet.

"Wow! Isn't that sweet, Echizen?" Taka asked the already perturbed Ryoma. Of course it wasn't obvious that he was disturbed by Inui's reminder of the meanings of the flowers (Ryoma had already known before, weirdly enough).

"Pssshh…it shouldn't matter anyway…" The 'snake' of the group hissed.

"Yeah! For once I think Mamushi's right!" Momo ignored his rival's hiss of "Shut up!" and continued. "Besides, it just goes to show that you've got a romantic _secret_ admirer! Hehe…" He laughed and the others followed.

Laughter echoed in the locker room for some moments before Arai (who had also gone there for no apparent reason) exclaimed suddenly, "Ah! Kuso! We're going to be late for our classes! We better go!" before getting his bag and waving to them as he left the room.

"Ah well! We won't be having practice after classes…" Eiji waved and said, "Ja ne!" and left them with Oishi following him.

And one by one (or two by two), the regulars (along with a few other team members) left the locker room until only Ryoma (who said he had to look for something) and Fuji were left behind. After a few seconds of silence between the two, the older one spoke up with a somewhat mischievous smile.

"You honestly don't have an idea from whom those came?" Fuji inquired, as if out of curiosity.

Ryoma only stood up and muttered, "I don't." And with that, he left, not noticing that an envelope had dropped out of his pocket.

Fuji, after seeing this, picked up the dropped item and looked inside. A sadistic smile made its way to his handsome features as he too made his way out of the locker room.

But he didn't even dare make an effort to return the envelope to its owner.

Fuji Syusuke only continued to smile as he went to his next class.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma knew that he again forgot something for the second time that day. Of course, he shouldn't have time to think about it as their English teacher started lecturing the day's lesson. But not before greeting his students a "Happy Hearts Day!" instead of "Happy Valentine's Day!" in perfect English (although those were only 3 words).

Then again, he didn't really have to listen to any of their grammatical lessons after all. He had always been the top in class when it came to this subject. Who wouldn't be if the person had lived in the place where it was spoken twenty four hours a day?

"And you should always remember that when you use the past tense of the verb…"

Ryoma didn't mind it…his mind was currently occupied with his current misplacement of the letter that was with the stack of gifts and the bouquet.

Where did he found them, you might ask?

Well, he got it from the rooftop where he had went before going to their locker room. It was in the middle of the place and he just had to go near it and find out that those were for him. But that wasn't all…

Inside the small white envelope that accompanied the presents were photos. Yes, photos.

Of whom?

Ryoma's of course!

There was a picture of him walking somewhere in the campus. Another one was of him eating his lunch (which seemed to have been rice with some horrible chicken soup) in the cafeteria. There was even a shot of him sleeping on the rooftop one day! (with him lying there with his arms behind his head) And there were shots of him walking in some public area in civilian clothes, along with his eating and buying of some items from shops…

All the pictures were captured in perfect shots and seemed to bring out the _beauty_ in the person…if you _could_ classify Ryoma's looks as _beautiful…_(of all words!)

As it seemed, someone was stalking him.

It was obvious. Now he was wondering if the person was watching his brooding now in the middle of English class, staring blankly at the teacher.

That wasn't the end of it though.

What was more mysterious was that behind the picture of his sleeping form (on the rooftop), there was a short message.

_If you wish to find out who has been stalking you…meet me in the tennis team's locker room after classes. Make sure no one follows you._

It was really bugging him. Should he go or not? It seemed that the person, whoever this might be, knew that there was no practice for the afternoon. And this person, whoever it was, wanted to be alone with—

"Mister Echizen!" The voice of their English teacher snapped him out of his stupor.

"What is it, sensei?" Ryoma asked in Japanese.

"Do you mind translating and reading the passage in English on page 39 for the whole class, please?" his teacher inquired in English (_'Show-off sensei…'_ Ryoma thought to himself).

Ryoma only sighed and complied. Wondering where that envelope went and if he was going would have to be saved for later. But still, one thought passed in his mind as he stood to read…

'_Mada mada da ne…'

* * *

_

When Ryoma decided to meet this so-called stalker, he surely did not expect this certain person to be the aforementioned stalker. Sure he might have slightly _wished_ that it _would_ be him but…he didn't really expect this!

"Y-you?" The dark-haired freshman could only stare in surprise at the apparently older person than him.

The other turned around to face him. There was no doubt. It _was_ the person he'd somewhat (meaning unconsciously) wished it to be!

"Can't believe it, _Ryoma-kun?_" The person walked closer to Ryoma, who seemed to have just realized he'd _accidentally_ lock the door of the tennis team's locker room.

'_No way…'_

The taller one's light brown hair was obvious on top of his head.

'_This can't be…'_

The person's fair complexion was a stark contrast to their school's dark-colored uniform. Yes, the person was wearing the males' uniform, meaning this was a _guy_.

'_I must be dreaming…'_

Ryoma's thoughts went haywire when the older one's sharp blue orbs stared at his golden ones with a glint of amusement, mischievousness and…desire?

"It's just that…" the freshman trailed off as his only senpai present stopped only half a foot away from him.

"Hm? What is it?" the blue-eyed one of them asked, tilting his head to the head as he inched closer to him…

"Na-nande…why me?" Ryoma finally stuttered, looking straight into those cerulean eyes. "Of all the people here, why me?"

"You're asking me that?"

Ryoma could only muster the strength to nod in reply as he instinctively backed away to the wall behind him. But even as he tried to get away, the other only closed the distance between them…

"It's because…" The freshman's eyes drooped as he neared…

…and Ryoma felt the other's soft lips press onto his own (as he had subconsciously parted them). The sweet and chaste kiss was only short yet it seemed that the thought of it would never leave their minds.

Moments of silence passed them as they parted (yet they kept only a small distance between them) and stared into each other's eyes. It was only broken when the older spoke softly in Ryoma's ear.

"I thought you would look cute when you blush." And true enough, Ryoma just realized that his cheeks felt oddly warm.

'_I look cute when I blush?_' It was a seemingly shallow reason but it still seemed quite reasonable for someone like him.

"That's it—?" Ryoma was cut by the other's planting of another kiss (to which he responded to) that was a little more passionate and lasted longer than the first one. His mind somewhat discerned that the other had just eaten chocolates as his lips slightly had that sweet taste of the candy.

"Ne…why the flowers?" the freshman asked as they again reluctantly tore apart.

The other chuckled before replying. "Well, there aren't any silver-colored flowers so I thought maybe white would do."

"And here I thought they were meant as they symbolized…" Ryoma muttered to which the other chuckled again.

"You didn't have to do all that trouble just for this _occasion_," he continued, putting emphasis on the word 'occasion'.

"Well, Valentine's Day is a special day after all. It only comes once a year, so why waste it?"

"I still don't get your point, Fuji-senpai…"

A smile graced on the older's lips as he spoke.

"That's _Syusuke-kun _(or –chan) to _you_ from now on"

This only made Ryoma smirk.

"And besides…you don't have to get it…"

Another short kiss passed and…

"I just did it all for you…"

…and another…

"…especially for you, Ryoma-kun."

* * *

おわり

* * *

_Haha! I know…horrible. Despicable. Stupid. Worthless. Annoying. Whatever. Never mind. I'm ranting. I feel as if I did such a useless and pointless fic. But then again, the opinions are supposed to come from you readers, ne? Which I might remind you, please leave your reviews before going to another link or closing this window. Thank you very much._

_This is my first time on this kind of fic. I value your compliments along with your flames even. But of course, constructive criticism is most helpful, especially when I wish to know how this is supposed to be. I know it's late but still…_

_**Belated Happy Hearts Day!** Teehee…hope you're all with your loved ones and I hope you liked this one way or another. Now onto my usual translations!

* * *

_

**Japanese-English Translations**

_name-sama-_it implies that the person is either of high authority or the one speaking admires the person so much ("Ryoma-sama!" o.O)

_Ochibi-_'Baby boy' as translated in the anime (I'm not quite sure but Eiji calls him that o.O)

_Buchou-_Captain e.g. Tezuka-buchou

_Ne…-_Hey…(calling someone's attention)

_Tensai-_Now, I'll be frank with you, readers…I honestly do not know what this word is supposed to mean! I just picked up from other fanfics & the anime…but if my hunch is right, it's supposed to mean something like, 'genius' or 'prodigy' but I can't be sure…Anybody who knows, please inform me! Thank you very much!

_Mamushi-_Momo-chan's nickname for Kaidoh meaning, 'viper'. I'm not sure if it's only Momo who calls him that but we all know that he likes pissing his 'rival' off o.O

_Kuso!-_Darn it! Damn it! (or any other phrase you like saying when you're upset and pissed off, in short _cursing)_

_Ja ne!-_See you later!

_Mada mada da ne-_It's not over yet; it's not enough; etc. (This is Ryoma's infamous line! You should know this by now…)

_name-kun-_a honorific usually used for males but can also be used for females…(I'm not sure with this either -.-;;)

_name-chan-_honorific used to show closeness or endearment, sometimes

_Nande?-_Why? (That's it o.O)

* * *

**Trivia**

In my knowledge, Ryoma's favorite color is silver. Just presume that Fuji has his ways of finding out since I don't think Ryoma's told him about that -.-;;

The things that the flowers stand for hold true, I think. I have a source for the meanings of them and I thought it was cool…hehe…_Site: www. pioneerthinking. com / flowerlanguagel . html (without the spaces)_

_Weell...I finally managed to finish this! This was actually supposed to be posted on February 14, Valentine's Day, but unfortunately I wasn't able to due to some certain annoying requirements. Now I'll just say, "Please review!" and leave now. Hope you take care and leave even just a simple comment on the line for me! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!_

_**This one-shot was posted on February 17, 2006.**_

Ja, kyotsukete ne! (Well then, take care!)

_Milky signing out! ;)_

_P.S. To those whom I said that I never write yaoi, things change! Teehee…o.O_


End file.
